


a holly, jolly christmas

by georgiehensley



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Holding Hands, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: "You know, Orcs don't exactly, uh, celebrate these... human holidays. So rules like these don't apply to us."Or, the one where Jakoby gets caught under the mistletoe with Ward.





	a holly, jolly christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Born to Blow Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088862) by [RedLlamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas). 



> First off, I really liked this movie. It wasn't perfect, but it was a fun, exciting watch, and I grew very attached to the characters, particularly Nick Jakoby. He was such a cutie, I loved him. And this pair's dynamic was also quite fun, so of course I was shipping it before the movie was even halfway over. So, I had to write some fic. You're welcome! :)

"Care to join us, Jakoby?" Ward says, startling Jakoby as he stands in the kitchen doorway, watching on as Sophia sits on the couch with her mom, happily sucking on a candy cane while Rudolph plays on the TV. Jakoby's fingers twitch where he holds a mug of hot cocoa. He turns to face his partner, only for his eyes to widen when his gaze flickers above their heads. Ward smirks knowingly.  
  
"You know, Orcs don't exactly, uh, celebrate these... human holidays," Jakoby says, despite the ugly Christmas sweater he wears out of respect for the occasion. (He googled "Christmas attire" and that was the first suggestion listed, so he bought one.)  
  
"Really?" Ward says, stepping in closer.  
  
"Yeah," Jakoby says, stepping backward on instinct, his back hitting the doorframe. "So rules like these," He swallows as Ward continues to close the space between them. "Don't apply to us."  
  
"Mmhmm," Ward says, leaning down to press his lips to Jakoby's, who responds immediately, switching his mug to one hand while his other grasps at Ward's waist. A moment later, Ward hisses as one of Jakoby's fangs catches on his top lip.  
  
"Sorry," Jakoby says, pulling away.  
  
"Don't be," Ward says. "I'm a grown ass man, I can handle a little pain." He smirks as his voice lowers, "And I never said I didn't like it." Jakoby's breath catches in his throat, and Ward smiles.  
  
"So, you coming?" He says, stepping out of the doorway and towards the couch. Jakoby hesitates once more before following. Ward sits down next to his daughter, Jakoby on his other side.  
  
Jakoby soon grows distracted by the television special, which shows a talking reindeer with a glowing nose and an elf with curved ears, _how odd_ , who wants to be a dentist. He can almost forget whose house he's sitting in until Ward rests a hand on his knee, thumb stroking the outside of his leg. Jakoby can't help but smile, placing a hand on top of Ward's. Ward flips his over, lacing their fingers together, and Jakoby glances over at him, only to find him smiling as well.  
  
Like the special begins to imply, the more they watch, maybe outsiders can find happiness where they least expect it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me prompts for this pairing over at hensleywrites on Tumblr. :)


End file.
